RaRa
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus dates Sirius's sister.
1. Chapter 1

Severus could not believe his luck. RaRa was back from her 'soul searching'. He was on seventh heaven; starting from the moment when he had picked her up to now- at Sirius's place. It was deserted now; Sirius was probably off at the Burrow.

RaRa's blond curls bounced as they sank unto what would be her bed. Looking into her grey-black eyes he grinned wider.

"I missed you so much." He admitted.

RaRa smiled and looked up into his eyes. "I missed you too."

They stared and stared, nothing but.

"Sev- before I forget! Look what I found."

Severus was intrigued, and watched her dig in her backpack and pull out a huge square.

She had a huge grin on her face as she held the red object up.

Severus's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

Her smile widened and her eyes twinkled. Severus grabbed the album from her.

"An old Michael Jackson album!" He grinned.

"And you'll never guess where I found it! Holding up the leg of a couch!"

"Shut up!"

She laughed and it was music. "Here, let me put it on."

Soon thriller filled the room and they lay back on the bed, looking into each other's eyes.

"You haven't changed at all Ra." He said, inches from her pretty face.

She smiled, and dimples showed. "Can I say the same for you?" She asked.

"You tell me." He asked, rolling his eyes. He did not know, but if he had to guess- he would say he was more blunt and angry.

Her eyes locked unto his, and she put a hand on his cheek. "You feel the same to my heart." She said slowly.

Severus loved how deep she was, how happy. His heart beat faster, and then her lips met his.

There was no hesitation- they had been apart for far too long. He kissed back. His hands crept to her blonde hair, and he rolled on top of her. They kissed and kissed, and time seemed to pass so quickly. Soon the record had started again, and they had not paused for breath.

They were so enraptured with what they were doing, that they did not hear anyone come home. They did not hear the noise; they only felt each other's heart beats.

Severus had just brought a long white hand up under her white tank top, when Sirius banged in through the door.

Severus's heart stopped. Severus quickly got off, and fell to the floor in shock.

"Turn that damn music off!" Sirius roared.

Ra quickly did as commanded and stood quickly.

Once the music had stopped Sirius saw Severus on the floor. Severus knew this was not good, not good at all. Sirius's face turned bright red, and he reached for his wand. Severus quickly reached for his.

"Wait- stop! It's not what it looks like!" Ra yelled, jumping off the bed and grabbing her brother's wand.

Severus quickly got to his feet. "I can explain-"He started.

"Explain! You were on top of her!" He roared, reaching for his wand in Ra's hand.

"It wasn't like that!" They both insisted at the same time.

Sirius's face turned even redder. "Do NOT lie to me Raphaela!" He yelled, inches from her frightened face.

"I can do what I want! With whom I WANT!" She screamed back, face red.

Sirius pushed her aside and lunged at him, Ra screamed, and Severus barely had time to doge him. Sirius landed with a thud on the floor.

"Stop it! Knock it off!" She yelled, blonde curls bouncing.

Severus quickly backed away from Sirius as he stood. "I'll kill you." The animagi muttered, swinging at Severus and missing.

"Sirius- quit!" Ra yelled, throwing her arms in front of Severus.

Severus pushed her aside gently; he did not want Ra hurt.

"Look, this is all just a mis-"He did not finish his sentence, Sirius punched him hard in the gut.

The breathe left him, and he fell to his knees. He heard Ra yell, and heard a thud. He looked up to see that Sirius had retrieved his wand. He quickly rolled as a shot of light erupted from the tip. Pulling his own wand out he sent his own blow from his wand. It met squarely with Sirius, leaving a burn mark on his face. Sirius clutched at his face, and started cursing.

Severus got up slowly, and Ra rushed toward him. "Go." She commanded, pushing him gently. Severus did not need to be told twice. He and Ra hurried down the long steps. Sirius's burn would vanish in a few minutes- and when it did…Well he would be gone by then.

"Ra, I'm sorry! He muttered, on the last few steps.

"It's not your fault he's such an ass." She said behind him.

They reached the bottom and Severus was about to pull out his wand again to leave, when he noticed the people there. It seemed like half the Order was there. Ra bumped in to him as he stopped abruptly.

"Severus!" Molly said, eyes wide, "What-"She began. She was cut off my thundering steps.

"Son of a bitch!" Sirius yelled. Ra flinched, and pulled out her wand, as did Severus.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, glaring daggers at him.

Sirius came rushing into the kitchen, face now purple, and fired a jet of fire at Severus. He ducked quickly, and Ra and a few others screamed.

Severus quickly shot another burn spell at Black.

"Sev!" Ra scolded.

He gave her a look. "Am I supposed to let him burn me?" He asked.

Sirius dodged this one and was about to shoot another hex toward him, when Ra shot a pink bolt out- it however missed.

"Sirius-Severus!" Molly scolded.

Severus was not doing anything wrong however, and he was not going to let Black harm him.

Sirius's hex went over one of the twin's heads. The mutt was so mad he could not even hit him.

"Knock it off! You are such an ass Sirius!" Ra yelled.

Sirius was prepared to launch another hex, but Ra did not give him the chance- she rushed over and brought her foot up. Hard, and connected with Sirius's groin. He fell down, hard, and groaned.

Severus looked at Ra her face was red, and her curls were everywhere.

"Ra? Really?" He asked, raising a brow. He and all the other men in the room had flinched at her assault.

Harry ran over to Sirius and had a hand on his back. The rest in the room looked really confused, and concerned.

"What? It worked, didn't it?" He eyes were black now, like they got when she became enraged- no hit of blue showed.

Sirius gagged and made sounds of pain, while he clutched at his sides.

"What is going on here?" Albus asked.

"He- he" Sirius panted.

"He's a damn ass! THAT'S the problem!" Ra yelled, hands on her hips.

"I should go." Severus said.

"Severus. Stay." Albus said. "We have an Order meeting, if you recall."

Severus's eyes widened. How long had he and Ra been together?

Ra walked right over to Sirius and knelt down; she grabbed his hair and forced his head back. "Listen. If you try anything else, I'll reach down your throat and grab your tonsils. Then I'm going to pull you inside out. You hear me?"

"Ra, harsh." Severus said. He felt almost bad for the man. Getting kicked there hurt- a lot.

Ra pushed Sirius away, and turned a bright smile on her face. She turned to everyone else. "Hey. I'm Ra. I'm Sirius's sister."

"She says like nothing happened." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

Ra's eyes turned grey again as she turned to him. "He says like he doesn't know me."

Severus smirked; it was hard to be anything but happy when Ra was near.

Everyone else muttered there hello's and stood awkwardly- waiting for Sirius to get up.

"Ah, Raphaela." Albus began.

"Ra." She said firmly. "Ra." Her voice was full of force.

"Yes, Ra. It's nice to see you again." Albus held out a hand, Ra's remained steadily at her side. "I trust you received the invitation to tonight's meeting?'

"Obviously." She said.

Severus knew she had always had beef with the headmaster- but he really wished she wouldn't be so open about it.

Albus kept the smile on his face. "Shall we get started? That is as soon as Sirius…recovers."

Severus would have to be on guard all night, something he was not looking forward too.

Ra grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the huge place the order had set aside.

"Just don't even look at him tonight. 'Kay?"

Severus nodded.

"I'll have to make sure he behaves as it is. I don't want to have to watch you too."

"Shut up Ra." He said, shoving her a little.

She shoved back and laughed, tinkling bells to his ears.

They sunk down and Ra moved her chair so close they were hip to hip.

The rest of the Order came in and took seats. Sirius shuffled in a little later. He glared daggers at Severus.

"Keep your mouth shut, or the next kick will be so far up your ass- you'll taste the leather." Ra threatened, still with a beautiful smile.

Sirius glared. "I'll have words with you later Ra." He spat.

"Shall we start?" Albus asked, quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The order meeting had finished- finally and Severus was prepared to get the hell out the mutt's house before he psyched out again. But before he could make the great escape Sirius jumped up and grabbed Ra's arm.

"Let go of me you ass!" She slapped him hard but he held tight.

Severus jumped up prepared to rip the mutt off of her when Ra managed to pull away.

"You are such a WHORE! What the hell do you think you were doing with…_him? _I mean honestly!" He was inches from her face and her eyes once again turned black.

"I can do what I want! And I'M the whore? You the biggest slut around! I'm surprised you don't have every STD in the book!"

"I'm not having my sister sleep with some Slytherin!"

"Oh, FUCK YOU! You're only nine months older than me! MONTHS! We graduated in the SAME YEAR!"

"What would our mother say? You think she'd be okay with this? Why don't you go and tell her now!" Sirius looked ready to explode.

The rest of the Order just stared, shocked at the outburst.

"You think I care what that bint thinks? She beat me and Dad did horrible things to me! I don't give one FUCK what they think! And they are DEAD! And I'm happy about it!" She pushed at her brother's chest- pushing him back.

Sirius than made a mistake- a BIG one. "What would Regulus say? I mean you two were always buddy buddy with each other- you think he'd like you being a slut?"

That was when Ra attacked- her face was as red a tomato and she tackled Sirius to the ground beating his face in with her fists.

"You wanna go there! You sonofabitch! He LOVED me and if he could hear you right now he'd kill you!"

Sirius tried in vain to get the irate blonde off and Remus tried to help him- which only resulted in him getting his nose broken. "Well- it's a good thing he's dead- he's the only one who had any good to say about you!"

"You're HAPPY he's dead!" She started to reach for her wand when Severus grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of the mutt.

"Ra- Stop! Just stop it!" He struggled to hold on the screaming hysterical woman and Tonks grabbed her feet.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!" She went limp and started to sob. "How can he say those things about him?" She spit on Sirius. "He was our brother! OUR BROTHER! And you're going to say that?"

"Calm down- everyone!" Molly ordered, going over to Sirius and helping him up.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Ra was pissed, and Severus feared for Sirius's life. "He can't say those things about him!"

Severus looked around and noticed that Hermione and Ginny were crying and half the order looked frightened.

"Ra, let's just go! You're going to get the aurors called!"

"Fine, just let me go!"

He obeyed and Tonks released her feet. He grabbed her arm and held her tight as she pointed at her older brother. "You are an ASS. And you know what? I wish it was you who died instead of Regulus! At least he wasn't an arrogant prick!"

And with that she allowed Severus to pull her away. As he appirated away with her he could see the anger and the hint of hurt on the mutt's face- but he had no pity for him.

Once at his inherited mansion, Ra sunk to the floor sobbing. He dropped down beside her and hugged her tight, pulling her close- as if he could squeeze the hurt out.

"Why. Can't. He. Be. More. Like. Regu-Regulus?" Her sobs were erratic and she shook and trembled as she raged.

"How can he say that about Regulus? Regulus was our brother! And Sirius is old-older. He should feel more protective of him!" She raged on, more yelling than crying now. Her eyes were now as dark as a moonless night and Severus braced himself for the shrieking screams as she jumped up and started to pace and half storm about his living room.

"That arrogant, prick- he thinks he's better then Regulus? HE'S NOT! Regulus was A THOUSAND times better a brother than he was! At least Regulus never touched me!"

Severus felt his face turn red with rage- he still hated Black for what he had done to Ra.

"ARGH! I-I-I-I –"She broke off and collapsed in his lap again, sobbing. "I miss him so much!" She wailed.

All he could do was try and hug the pain away and mutter comforting things until she calmed herself down enough.

Eventually the tears stopped and he wiped the wetness from her still red face.

"Want me to put itching powder in all his clothes? Or hair dye in his shampoo? Or I could spike his coffee and tea with a potion of your choosing. What will it be?"

He was pleased when she gave a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

RaRa had been prepared to stay at Severus's instead of Sirius's after the fight. But as always, things never seemed to work out for him. Just hours after the disastrous meeting Dumbledore had come and demanded Ra return. After a very heated debated- with Ra screaming loud enough to wake the dead, Albus explained that it would not do for deatheaters to find out that she was staying with him. After a very colorful refusal to return to her brother's house, they reached a compromise- she would go to Molly's.

And he was fine with that part…well not really. It was hard to be away from Ra. But what really pissed them off was Albus's forbidding them to see each other. What were they? Teenagers? It sat well with neither of them and Ra ended up cursing and screaming at the old man until Severus managed to simmer her down and get her to Molly's where she would sleep in a room Albus had conjured next to Ginny's.

And the last few days had been a drag. How could he go any longer without seeing her? And the fact that it was forbidden made him want it all the more. He growled as a rather slow owl flew through his window, making his big black owl screech and glare at Severus. He growled at the slow bird and yanked the letter away. It was from Ra.

_This is stupid! Get your ass over here before I go mad. _

_**How do you expect I do that? Do you want to cause trouble? Why are you even owling me? We are not supposed too. **_

As expected very soon an owl came again, with the mutt's writing.

_**I've contacted Albus. Stop owling my sister or I swear I'll gut you like the pig you are…Nothing good can come of you two being together.**_

Well that did it. He officially had to go and see her. It was not wise to tell a Slytherin what to do. So waiting impatiently for darkness to descend he appirated far away from the burrow and started to creep slowly. He felt a little childish doing so, and he couldn't help but remember the times he had snuck over to Lily's window or to the Black's house. But it was a thrill, he felt young again.

The night was quiet and he flinched every single time a twig broke or his feet made noise. It was not often, as he was good sneak, but still. He nearly tripped over a random boot lying in the middle of the yard and he was almost attacked by garden gnomes but he trudged forward slowly. Finally he reached the house and stopped. Which fucking window was it? He certainly did not want to enter into Ginny's room that would be bad. Nor did he want to sneak into Moly's. He could have strangled Ra for not telling him what room she was in- how did he expect him to get in? He sighed and looked around the home, seeing a light on in one room. He knew it was late- could that be her? Did Molly let her kids stay up late in the summer? Whatever, it was do or die now. He braced himself and shimmied up to the window and carefully peeked in. He almost fell when he saw Ginny and Hermione sleeping there. He quickly hurried over to the second window and gave a sigh when he saw Ra's blonde hair, peeking out of a blanket. He tugged at the window- struggling to keep his balance and nearly fell when it remained shut. He shook his head and carefully withdrew his wand, magicking it open. He flinched when it squeaked and he pushed inside quickly. He landed light as a cat and slithered over to the bed. Crawling in bed he put a hand over her mouth, and jabbed her in her back with his knee. She was a heavy sleeper and it took him biting her shoulder for her to give a start. She instantly sat up and kicked, landing her leg in his crotch. He groaned and fell to the floor with a thud, while Ra screamed bloody murder.

"Ra, it's be you bint!" He hissed, rolling under the bed as footsteps approached. Soon the door burst open and all the people living in the house piled in, wands raised.

"What is it?" Molly cried, alarm on her face.

Ra was quick to recover. "A spider." She cried, giving a shiver. She was not afraid of spiders but her acting was superb and he was glad Sirius was not there to contradict her statement. "Sorry guys." She shrugged, and looking out from under the bed he realized her pajamas consisted of his Elvis shirt. He smirked; glad his present was still in use.

"Oh." Molly breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I got him." Ra smiled, ushering them out of the room.

As soon as the door closed he rolled out from under the bed and glared at Ra.

"What?" She hissed, quietly. "Sorry, I thought you were a rapist or something."

He crawled under the blankets, and she slipped in beside him. "You know how bad that hurts?"

She smiled. "Yeah, why do you think I do that? Take you boots off asshole."

He obliged, and shook his head. "Kick me there again and I'm going to crucio you." He warned.

Ra smiled. "You wouldn't do that to you favorite lion would you?"

He sighed. "I suppose not huh?"


End file.
